


bitter-sweet looking glass

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos wants to touch Viren too, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, He's not picky he'd do them both, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Voyeurism, porn from the voyeuristic POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: The nights are as long as the days, and sometimes Aaravos has difficulty looking away when he should.





	bitter-sweet looking glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/gifts).



> Happy birthday Artaline!  
> fun tidbit I just learned- if you select word replace for 'king' with' King' you make more work then its worth to have just edited it in the first place :)

* * *

* * *

 

It wasn’t like he had intended to watch.  But he had spent a very long time locked away, away from the comforts of another’s presences, another…. _warmth_. So when they came tumbling into view of his mirror, Aaravos found he couldn’t quite bring himself to look away, eyes lingering on the way their hands clutched at each other’s clothing. Pulled it away to bare skin that then had hands on it, clutching and stroking every newly exposed piece of flesh.

They bounced off furniture within the room, until the broader human, with rich dark skin, pinned the thinner one against the wall. Aaravos stepped closer to the mirror, licking his lips, and touched the glass as the Mage threw his head back, mouth open, lips forming words that didn’t make it to him.

He was surrounded by only the soft crackle of the fire, and the rising thump of his own heartbeat. He should look away- he should leave. This was beyond rude; it was _tasteless_. Beneath him.

But the human King lifted the Mage under his thighs, hiked him up the wall, and buried his face in the Mage’s pale throat; he left a bright mark on it, from his lips and teeth, and the entire time the Mage was encouraging him, digging his heels into his King’s back, his nails into his neck, pulling at his hair. His pale lips were bruising from his own teeth sinking into them, likely to keep back what Aaravos imagined would be _very_ lewd noises. The Mage looked like he would have a pretty voice, like it would call out-

He shut down the thought harshly, turning away.

“It is pointless to think on it.” Aaravos reminded himself, out loud, simply to hear something. Perhaps to drown out his own thoughts. “Watching them will get you nothing.”

But he sounded weak to his own ears. Wistful. _To have that passion_ , that contact-

He turned back to the mirror.

The King had the Mage on his back, laid carelessly over his work desk. Not that the Mage seemed to mind; he was clutching at his lover, face flushed a lovely pink, a twin mark from the King’s lips sucked into the pale skin under his jaw. Very visibly above the line of his high collar, although Aaravos assumed he would simply heal the marks later to avoid suspicion.

Their shirts were splayed open, and as he watched, the human King drew down the Mage’s pants, leaving his slim body bare from the waist down and framed by the red lining of his coat. The Mage reached for his lover, but the King shook his head- Aaravos could not see his expression from his angle, but he couldn’t imagine what strength he might have to resist such a face as what the Mage was making up at his lover, his want so naked on his face.

When the King sank to his knees, Aaravos groaned, and clenched his hand on the mirror.

 _They cannot see me_ , he reasoned. _There’s no reasons I cannot indulge_.

His clothing was easy to move, there really wasn’t much to begin with; barely after making the decision, he had his hard cock in his hand and was stroking it, too dry and too fast, but the King’s head bobbed in the lap of the Mage, who clawed at him and tilted his face back, lips moving silently – praise, his name, any number of sexual things- and Aaravos knew he wouldn’t last. Their unabashed pleasure was his undoing – they who had no idea there was a witness to this rushed, intense encounter, a third party leaning against the glass panting hard as he watched the Mage shake, fingers tightening on his King’s shoulder- trying to pull him off, warn him.

 Aaravos chuckled, _awfully polite not to cum down his King’s throat_.

His own breath was catching, hips jerking into his hand, and his breath made a spot on the glass in front of him. Pleasure sang up and down his spine, pooling in his belly, a thick, hot anticipation that got tenser with every moment of watching the humans fuck in front of him.

The King had given his Mage two fingers to suck on, and now pushed them inside, kissing along the inside of his spread thighs as he moved them in and out of his willing body. Watching his lover, enjoying the way he writhed on the desk, running his hand over his spit slick cock.

Perhaps they had more time then he’d anticipated; maybe they simply had a great deal of… _passion._

 But the Mage was breathing so fast, he looked like he was begging his lover, hips moving into the push of the fingers inside him, then up into the hand around his cock, and with what was probably a loud cry he came, back arching magnificently.

Aaravos pumped his hand fast, biting his lip as he took in the sight of the King fucking his fingers into the Mage far as fast, pushing him through his orgasm, working his cock until the man was squirming with pleasure and grabbing at his King’s hands. His robes fell open and Aaravos could see his taunt stomach, and strong chest with peeked nipples, rosy from being pinched by his lover’s quick fingers- with a grunt, Aaravos cummed against the glass, surprised at quickly it happened.

The sight of the Mage’s nearly nude body being played with so expertly Mage him almost envious; as Aaravos wiped his hand on his leg, leaning against the mirror, the King leaned over his spent lover and began cleaning away the seed from his stomach with his tongue. The King watched the Mage as he performed this lewd action, and although he had only just spent, Aaravos had no doubt this wasn’t the end of their little tryst.

But the way they paused, the Mage sitting up on his elbow to run his hand so softly along the side of his lover’s face-

Aaravos turned from the mirror with a strained noise, pulling the cloth to hide it away.

“This was a mistake.” He whispered, as the lovers were hidden from his view.

 

 

The night was deep into its self, and Harrow lay in Viren’s arms in the window seat, stroking a hand down Viren’s bare stomach. Viren toyed absently with harrow’s hair, running the long dreads through his fingers one by one as he simply basked in Harrow’s company, body humming from their activities. He wasn’t sure if it was worth mentioning, given what they’d been up to – his study was a disaster, he’d be tidying it for days after this. But the delicious ache from Harrow’s vigorous attentions wasn’t something he was about to complain about, so he’d let that go.

No, it was the face he thought he’d seen, for a moment, in the mirror. He was half a mind to think he’d dreamt it up, as the strange figure looked like nothing he was familiar with, but for just a moment a pair of dark eyes seemed to be watching them from a sea of stars.

Harrow shifted, tugging the blanket around them tighter, and ran his fingers along Viren’s bottom lip.

“You’re frowning.” said Harrow softly, “You always frown when you’re mind is full.”

“Do I? I shall try to smile more, your majesty.” Viren said lightly, catching Harrow’s hand to kiss his fingertips.

 _It was likely nothing. I imagined it_. He told himself, as he turned his attention away from the mirror and back to his King. Harrow’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, and he used their joined hands to brush the hair away from Viren’s face.

“I should like that.”


End file.
